


Wings

by Heavydirtys0ul



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anti - Freeform, Dark, Darkiplier - Freeform, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, antisepticeye, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul
Summary: "When you find me free falling out of the skyAnd I'm spiraling out of controlWhen I drop like a cannonball from Cloud 9Just promise you won't let me goSay you'll catch me when I fallWrap your wings around my bodyWhen I'm lost in the stormAnd I'm callingWrap your wings around my body,"-Wings, Hurts.--Anti might only have hours to live as he falls to the earth, but one Dark angel may have the ability to save him.--Or: The one where Dark and Anti are fallen angels.





	1. Chapter 1

There's dirt clinging to every surface of his being, copper burning at the back of his mouth as the smell of burning and desolation fills his senses like the scent of a rotting corpse. There's a foul taste on his tongue that presses against the bone of his teeth and scars over his lips insolently. Anti had fallen, and his crash had not been a graceful one; in a perfect circle of a five mile radius there was only death and burnt earth, soil that may never bear life again in his own pitiful travesty. The angel could feel the poison settling in his veins as he tried to haul his body upwards to his feet and yet already he felt too sick to move. "Bastards," He muttered bitterly, stretching his once white wings, slowly they were turning black and he was turning mortal. By the end of the day he would cease to exist. 

"That's usually the first words out of their mouths," comes a deep voice, Anti struggles to turn, trying to move with fragile arms to see the man who is trying to talk too him. The voice's body moves into view, tall and built, with a worn out suit hanging off a firm frame; eyes boring into his with charcoal black wings spread in a powerful stance behind him. "But you're not quite on death's doorstep yet fledgling, if you let me help you the way I've helped many others that have fallen," The man, whose eyes are akin to the color of smooth caramel coffee (and is personality seems just as likely to scold and burn), crouches and holds out a hand "Do you want help, little fledgling?" 

"Does it look like I want help?" The other man quipped in a thick accent, blue eyes drifting between black and their natural shade, he manages to push himself into a slumped sitting position, blood dripping over his chapped lips "Of course I need help," Anti's darkened eyes meet the honey-gold shade of the other angel "Are you a fallen too? How are you still alive?" There's a small smirk on the newcomer's face as he registered the question but he does not answer and instead holds a hand out to help the fallen angel up to his shaky feet. Here, he wraps an arm around Anti's tiny waist and holds on to him, wings spread. 

"It's a long story, let's get you somewhere safe," And that's all the fallen remembers as blackness encases him. 

-

As he comes too, the lids of his eyes feel lid heavy weights are attached to them, every eyelash is now a brick instead of a thin piece of hair; he tries to register and recall everything that had happened and only felt his heart sink through his chest. He feels a hand on his arm, warm fingertips that feel calloused and gentle like they are trying to guide him. His eyes open finally but he winces distastefully at the light. "Glad to see you awake my friend," He's lying across a bed, and the man he remembers is sat on a chair next to it, eyes a studious gold in an almost angelic fashion. "My name is Dark, and I'm here to help you," There's a few ink black feathers strewn across the floor and Anti marvels them for a second, if this man is a fallen too, he should not be walking and talking as he is, he should be dead, mortal, and decaying. 

"What are you?" The man whispers, wincing as his sore wings move with his body "You shouldn't be alive, your wings...they're black," He coughs and blood stains the pillow underneath him as a painful grimace crosses his features. "What are you, Dark?" But the man only shakes his head and stands up, leaving the room and a weak, coughing, Anti to himself. For a moment genuine fear crosses through the angel and tears sting his eyes from agony until the man returns with a glass of water and a small bag; he places both of these on the table and then helps the other sit up, listening to Anti's sharp inhales and moans of discomfort until he is supporting him in sitting upright. 

"Drink," He hands the water to Anti and watches him drink, blood staining the top of the glass. The business never had been a clean one. "My name is Dark, and I fell a long, long time ago, in which I was offered a deal by Lucifer, I remain alive on earth with his aid, and demon blood, if I help him, now the details of that deal do not concern you, but it does mean I can help you too, it's what I've done since I relinquished my mortal life for the second time, help fallen angels," Anti feels his jaw clench. That sound like a risky deal, "You have two choices my friend; die or become half demon, while you make that decision, I am going to try and heal your more earthly wounds from the fall," 

He pulls up the bag and brings out multiple objects and a small book, next to the bed, on the table, he sets a small bowl on a stand and begins to crush what looks like some form of plant in there. It smells bitter but sweet at the same time, a smell that is magnifies as he sets it on fire; Anti thinks he can hear him muttering under his breath but there's a low ringing in his ears that is becoming harder to ignore at the forefront of his mind. He closes his eyes again, trying to focus on not collapsing backwards on his already damaged wings. He can feel a cloth and oil on his skin, warm water and subtle burning that makes him hiss in pain. "Demon blood?" He whispers "That will heal me?" 

"It's part of the spell, yes, demons have eternal life, immortality, and it's because of how their blood works, their cells consistently regenerate, yours will not when damaged, you will heal like a human as the process is slower, but you will age much much slower and you will heal now," Anti continues to let Dark clean his wounds in silence as he thinks. There's nothing else for him now, he is no longer an angel so the idea of grace does not factor in this decision even if it had been his entire life thus far. "For now, I'll patch you up as best as I can, get you some food and drink to keep you nourished, and a good wash, you have at least 24 hours left on your life span, your wings are blackening slowly," 

Anti shifts his head by way of a nod, as he feels the man pull away and begin to clean away his things. As he opens his eyes again he realizes his hands are no longer bloody but scarred and he expected the rest of his visible body is not all that different. Dark is nowhere to be seen, and only the faint smell of burnt herbs is there to remember him at all. 

\--

The brunet is offered soup and water, which he eats with caution more from weakness than distrust. Afterwards, he is helped into a  tub of warm water which stings every scar on his body, as Dark helps to clean the blood and dirt from his person. When he touches his wings Anti squirms and bites down on his lips but endures the stinging sensation as he watches the blood and dirt from them fill the tub. Drying them was no less of a painful process, as the other man hisses at every pressure added to them. 

"You can rest for a little while, but I will need to know soon," Anti sits at the edge of an old bed, wings fluttering gently against the white of the bed, feeling stronger than before. His fingertips tap against the wood as he looks at the shadowy man, eyes ringed in darkness and long lashes, stubble rough against his caramel skin. There's nothing trustful about his appearance; but he doesn't want to trust this man he wants a shot at living. "Or have you already made up your mind?" The man with an Irish lilt dips his head with a nod. 

"Do it,"

-

He can feel his body convulsing, arms bruising and body writhing in agony. Every scream is a bubble of spit and blood on his lips. "Please, please," He screams, tensing his arm against the needle buried under his skin. A loud, anguished scream rips through his chest as his eyes dip between colors, sweat clinging to his skin and hair as long, black streaks run through his veins under paper thin skin. Dark tries to comfort him with words but he is lost under fire and agony so there's no registration of his soft encouragement. 

Before it's over, Anti is passed out, body still twitching and face still a mess of pain. Dark retracts the drained IV and disposes of it, cleaning the wound it has made and bandaging it suitably. "It's going to be okay," The man stares at the other that is lay across on the side on the bed. "It's going to be okay," He pulls the blankets up around him and sits at the side, watching as the pained face becomes restful and relaxed. The elder doesn't want to compute that the soft expression pulls at what left of his heartstrings, for the first time it doesn't feel like a job because he actually cares about this stranger. 

Soulmates don't exist for people like him and he closes the door behind him. 

-

When Anti awakes, he is confused, drowsy. His hair is acid green, his skin ivory pale and eyes dark as the nights sky; his veins were pitch black as if his blood had been dipped in ink. As he sits up he can feel every ache and pain in his joints, muscles, bones, nerves, and he tries not to whimper in pain. When his eyes meet the cracked mirror opposite him he tries not to catch the image of sharp teeth and dark eyes, or the discolored tint to his skin now. In response to the creaking of him moving Mark comes up to see how the other is doing. 

His gaze is shy, hesitant, eyes flickering from the ground to the other's face. He wasn't accustomed to the face of a demon when he looked in the mirror but it was a look Dark saw every time he 'saved' another; the first few hours is the hardest on them all as they try to process their new body, their new strengths and weaknesses, the new reflection when they look into the mirror. Dark tries to give an encouraging smile as he holds out some soup and a bread roll "Dinner?" He sets it down to the side and holds out a hand "How are you doing?" it might be the disguised look of fear in the others eyes that twings whatever is left of his heartstrings, but he sits down next to the other and wrap his arm around him. "It takes a while to get used too, but at least you're alive, at least you have a lot to live for," Anti nods and leans into the others touch tiredly, resting his head on the other man's shoulder. 

There's something comforting about the moment alone, as Dark's wings brush his own, the dark feathers static with the feelings running through their veins. Feelings, what an interesting concept that they'd never ventured into. The gravity of the entire situation seemed to simmer within Anti as his eyes watered "You saved my life," He muttered, air starved from his lungs as his throat tries to reach for something that he can't find. His fists clam up from digging his nails so fiercely against his palms "I just escaped...death," He inhales sharply, breathing stuttering as Dark allows him to sink against him. There's tears rolling down his cheeks like the picture of shock itself. "I almost died, they tried to kill me,"

"It's okay," Dark muttered, running a hand down his wings gently to calm him. "You're okay," The dark eyes blink as Anti looks up at his friend, trying to clear the tears so he could see more efficiently. "You're safe here,"

He inhales and exhales slowly, nodding. "Thank you,"

\--

 

 


	2. There's a Method to My Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's a method too my madness,  
> there's not logic in your sadness,"  
> -King, Lauren Aquilina

Anti finding his footing was somewhat difficult. His physical recovery was smooth after the initial agony, but his emotional health had takens omewhat of a turn. Dark had seen fallen ones take time with recovering but that was almost always replaced fairly quickly with excitement for new things to come and an exploration of new talents that the demon blood replaced. This one, however, seemed so caught up in his loss of grace that it was causing a depressive spell; Dark could aid with all things physical, but matters of the heart were not his forte. 

He keeps reminding the newcomer to eat and drink, he aids him in this at first but lessens his grip on the fledgling as the week goes by so that he can remember to do so alone. It was to some extent worrying him that perhaps Anti had been better off dead after all, there was no light in his darkened eyes, no excitement, no readiness to approach the world that was now his oyster. Not even a determination to wreak havoc or seek revenge for those who had cast him down; all the traits that Dark had seen were nowhere to be found in this empty case of a man. 

"You should go outside for a bit, you know, try and get to grips with the world that exists, experiment with your powers beyond setting my curtains on fire," He tries to smile, laugh, give the atmosphere some light heart but all he gets in return is a shrug of shoulders. "Anti, you can't stay here forever you know that right, I'll have to tend to others soon, you need to start getting used to yourself, start...looking after yourself again, by yourself," There's a static in the air that makes the elder step back and survey his guest with caution. 

"Then why did you save me?" the bitter growl is followed by the room dropping in temperature greatly. Dark genuinely hated nature manipulators with a passion, an encompassment of all the elements at one person's fingertips. That was danger in a nutshell. 

"Because that's my job, now you can start embracing your second life or sit here moping until you end it but there are things to be done and people to see and eventually I will have to take care of other people Anti," Dark was a social manipulator, manipulation of emotions and physical being were his forte; he could bend people to his will like anything else. He made people useful when he wanted too. Anti, however, was not an easy person to manipulate. 

The man with an Irish lilt to his words stands and brushes past his host, wings sliding against each others as he moves through the door "Then maybe I should end it," The words hang like ice from the ceiling even after his presence is gone. Dark feels his heart sink and swallos deeply, uncertain if there was truth in the statement and reluctant to actually entertain the idea of his acquintance leaving. He couldn't look after Anti forever sure, that however did not neccesarily mean he was unwilling to have him around at all. 

Growing fond of people had never done anyone justice, but the idea of letting someone die because they had not yet found happiness was just as fruitless. 

"Anti, wait-"

\--

The two sit outside on the grass outside, sun seeping against their wings as they watch the clouds drift pass "Life might not be okay right now, it's surely imbalancing to be in one state one day and then another the next," Dark blinks as his eyelashes brushes against his own skin, wiping away traces of exhaustion with his arm "But life on earth can be just as rewarding, if not moreso, there's not so many rules or bindings, you have more freedom and power, there's more to see and explore, you have the chance to genuinely build relationships, bonds," The air felt warm, gentle. "You have great powers, ability to change temperature, heat flares enough to set fire to things, you can manipulate the weather and makes things grow, control over nature makes you a powerful person," He runs a hand through his hair "Some might say too powerful," 

"If I pursue these things, where will I go what will I do? I have no qualifications in teh human world, no money, no income," He sits up and folds his legs, watching flowers grow around him like a protective shield. "I'd be a wanderer forever,"

"Well, you could always build on that, and in the meantime you're free to stay here with me, I have grown quite fond of having another presence in the house the last week, no matter how angsty you are," Anti cracks a smile and immediately tries to suppress it but it does not go unnoticed by Dark who immediately chuckles. 

"Dinner?"

"Dinner's good,"


End file.
